The Beginning of a Legend
by DragonkynNatKiasu
Summary: The revised version of my deleted story 'Pokemon: Indigo League, My Style' All things begin somewhere, at some time. The legendary journey of Rovina Ketchum, started in the small Pallet Town, when she received her Pikachu, Rai. Follow her journey through Kanto alongside Myst Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Embyr, Edan, Kagome Shinkiro and, of course, Rai. *Full summary inside*
1. Pokemon, I Choose You!

**Beginning of a Legend**

**Chapter 1: Pokémon, I Choose You!**

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

_**_****_All things begin somewhere, at some time. The legendary journey of Rovina Ketchum, a girl haunted by nightmares of a past she doesn't quite want to let go of, started in the small Pallet Town, when she received her Pikachu, Rai. Follow her journey through Kanto alongside her ragtag group of misfits: Myst Waterflower, a 'reject' Gym Leader with a strange obsession; Brock Harrison, a perverted ex-Gym Leader; Embyr and Edan, young orphans with separation anxiety; Kagome Shinkiro, a Miko-In-Training, and, of course, Rai, our resident over-powered Pikachu. Just what has she gotten herself into?  
><em>****_**_

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

I'm watching TV. Some sort of Pokémon Match (between a Gengar and a Nidorino) is on the screen, but I'm just barely processing what's going on. _'Tired,'_ I think. _'Can't sleep, but so tired…'_ I shake my head, pulling myself out of my stupor. _'Think of the facts,'_ his voice resounds in my head. _'Start from the basics,'_ he'd say. I close my eyes.

And so I do. I start with myself. _'Just start with the hard, plain facts.'_

My name is Rovina Belladonna Ketchum. I am 15 years old. My birthday is May 22. I live in Pallet Town. Then…

_'Next step - what do you look like?' _His voice suggests.

I am rather tall. My skin is pale, as though the sun has never touched it. My hair is sleek and dark as a raven's wing, going down to the small of my back and usually kept in a neat plait. Right now, it's tied in a loose bun at the base of my neck, as I tie it that way before I sleep. I am lithe and strong; my body made mainly of muscle, but I'm not as stocky as a bodybuilder.

The strangest part of me is my eyes: they are purple, but the wierdest part is, instead of normal pupils, they have two deep magenta rings. **[A.N. Search for 'void key dragonfable' on Google. Her eyes are the same as the eye on the key] **I have no idea how I have them. There are also deep magenta spots that line the outer part of my eyes. Mom says she quite likes the colour of my eyes.

Mom… His voice says, _'That's right. After yourself are your family.' _Right_._

My mother is Delia Raibaru-Ketchum. **[A.N. Raibaru is Delia's surname before she was married] **She has medium length auburn hair which she ties in a low ponytail and amber eyes. She runs the best (and only) restaurant in Pallet Town: Pallet Kitchen.

My father… I never knew his name. He disappeared when I was still young, when I still knew him as "Papa". From what I can remember of him, I take after him; I inherited my black hair and pale skin from him. That's all I can recall. **[A.N. This is silly but… OMG that rhymed! :D] **

I have an older brother, too. He was one of the best Pokémon Trainers out there. I aspire to be like him.

My eyes snapped wide open when I heard Mom's voice. "…tie? Sweetie? It's almost 11. Go to sleep or you'll never wake up tomorrow!" She finished with a giggle whilst switching off the TV. I nodded slightly, turning off the lamp on my bedside table then turning the key of my music box. As the haunting, beautiful music began to play, I closed my eyes and let the familiar notes lull me to sleep.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

Delia Ketchum was in the kitchen of the Ketchum residence cooking breakfast when she heard the loud and familiar ringing of an alarm clock. She paused, waiting. Soon enough, Rovina shouted a string of curses (which Delia would scold her for), following by the unmistakable sound of her alarm clock hitting the wall then landing on the ground with a 'thump'. She chucked under her breath. This happened so often that whenever she went grocery shopping, the cashier would ask her if she was getting a new alarm clock.

She had only just placed a plate of bacon and eggs on the table when her daughter stumbled down the steps in her pyjamas (pajamas for those in America) of a simple violet T-shirt and light red shorts. Rovina plopped her head on the table after sitting, and remained that way for several seconds before her head whipped up, after which she wolfed down her food then ran up the steps, taking two at a time. Delia chuckled yet again, knowing that her daughter only just remembered what day it was.

It was then that Delia herself truly processed the thought that her daughter would be leaving.

But she wasn't sad. In fact, she was proud, happy and confident. Happy that her daughter was one step closer to achieving her dream, proud that she was the only girl in Pallet who dared to become a Trainer, confident that she would succeed. She would cheer her daughter on from the sidelines, but she wouldn't hope for the best because she already knew Rovina would succeed.

So she wouldn't be sad; she would be glad. Like a good mother would.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

I stumbled into my room, grabbing my trusty sling bag and throwing two sets of clothes into it, then a set of pyjamas. I thought for a moment before shoving a swimsuit (which consisted of a purple top piece with a deep magenta sakura pattern and a pair of deep magenta shorts) to the bottom of the bag. I gently grabbed my music box, taking time to admire it: it was black with intricate details done in silver on the sides, and on the top were amethysts and rubies inlaid in a circle. At the very tip was a small figure of a regal-looking Dragonair made of gold. I set it into the traveling container made for it then placed it at the top of everything else. **[A.N. Link in profile.****]**

I ran into the bathroom connected with my bedroom with a third set of clothes and a roll of bandages in my hands. I put the clothes aside then stepped into the shower, quickly shampooing my hair and washing myself before stepping out and drying myself. I bound my chest with the bandages, making sure they were not tight enough to hurt, before slipping into the rest of my clothes.

My outfit consisted of a plain, black short-sleeved T-shirt and dark red shorts that reached to halfway down my thighs. I wore purple lace-up combat boots that went up to my knees as shoes. I also had a special purple, long-sleeved zip-up hoodie with deep magenta patterns of dragons on the (removable) sleeves, which I tied firmly at my waist, acting as a skirt of sorts.

I then picked up the Void Sakuras; they were 'guns' my brother had made for me. They were black with purple sakura petals and deep magenta dots designed on it in a way that made it seem they were being blown in the winds. They weren't real guns, of course - Pokéballs would be in the guns' cylinders instead of bullets, so that when the trigger was pulled, the Pokémon would be sent out; if a button behind the cylinder was pushed, the Pokémon would return. One cylinder held 6 Pokéballs, so I could carry 12 Pokéballs at once, but only 6 Pokémon would actually be in my party. I put them in their holsters which were attached to my shorts. **[A.N. The Pokéballs themselves aren't shot out, just the red beam is shot out of the barrel.] **

To finish my outfit was a cap, a pair of gloves and a pair of headphones. I picked up the cap then fitted it onto my head; it was mainly red with a white front, then put my headphones around my neck; the headband and ear pads were black and the ear cups were purple with two deep magenta rings on them, **[A.N. Like her eyes.] **then pulled onleft glove (They were purple with deep magenta ring on them) and was about to pull on the right glove when I saw the reason why I wore them: my birthmark on my right hand. **[A.N. I have no idea how to describe it, so it's this picture except that Rovina's is purple, Link in profile] **I wondered how it could be so detailed, then shrugged and pulled my right glove on. I was ready.

I carried my sling bag as I ran down the steps and out the door, kissing Mom (who was gardening) on the cheek before jumping over the fence and running towards Gramps' house.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

The ring of the doorbell resounded through the Oak laboratory, followed by three knocks on the door. I grinned, my smile seemingly slipping my face in half, before running to the door and swinging it open. "'Sup, Rov?" I greeted my best friend who was more like a sister to me, Rovina Ketchum. "Hi, Gary," Rov said, flashing the smile that was just for me and the rest of our family; namely Grampa (who Rov called Gramps), Delia (who I called Mom), my elder brother Blue and a few other 'brothers' (who we weren't related to at all). Rov set her bag on the couch, then walked down the hallway. Just before turning the corner, she turned to me, asking, "Where's Nii-chan?"

'Speak of the Devil and the Devil will come,' I thought. Rov yelped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up into the air. "Right here!" A man who looked like me but a few years older shouted with a face-splitting grin on his face. He wore a black, short sleeved polo shirt, purple cargo pants and black sneakers; he was Blue, my aforementioned elder brother. "Ready to choose your starters?" he asked both of us. "Yeah," Rov and I replied simultaneously. "Then let's go see Grampa!" Blue cheered, now carrying Rov in a fireman's carry. I noticed that she'd gone limp - probably given up on escaping his vice-like grip. We walked to the Lab - it was a separate building from the house, connected by a covered walkway - where Blue slammed the door open while shouting, "The Champions-to-be are here!"

Not long after that, Grampa emerged from somewhere, fixing Blue with a stern look and saying, "How many times must I tell you not to shout? I may be old, but I'm not deaf…And what, pray tell, is Rovina doing on your shoulder?" Blue pouted childishly and set Rov down, and she smiled at Grampa, stating, "I was just… chilling on Nii-chan's shoulder." Grampa rolled his eyes good-naturedly then beckoned for us to follow him as he turned to move back into the Lab.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

We reached the (inner part of) the Lab. There, in the middle of the room, stood the machine that held Charmander, Squrtle and Bulbasaur's Pokéballs. Gramps went to the machine then released the Kanto starters.

The first was a bright orange lizard with a flame on its tail - Charmander. Next was a small turtle with blue skin/scales **[A.N. Which is it? :O] **- Squirtle. Lastly, was a green frog-like Pokémon with a closed flower bud on its back - Bulbasaur. They looked around, and when they spotted us they cried out happily. I walked to the machine on which they stood and they all looked up and Gary and I with eyes full of hope. I hesitated and so did Gary.

"What's wrong, Rovina? Aren't you going to choose your Pokémon, Gary?" Gramps asked.

I replied, "They just don't feel like the right starters for me. Do you…" I hesitated once more. "Have any other Pokémon? I was going to say that too." Gary said, finishing my sentence.

Gramps looked only slightly surprised, and I wondered if he had been expecting this to happen. He thought for a moment, before walking into the Pokéball storage. He walked out just seconds later, with to Pokéballs on hand. "I caught these recently, but they're feisty…" He released the Pokémon.

One of them was a puppy-like Pokémon with brownish-orange fur and black stripes on his back and legs. The fur on her tail, chest and muzzle was cream-coloured, as was a smaller tuft of fur on her head. She barked in happiness upon seeing Gary, then raced to him and nuzzled his legs. Gary grinned, picking up the Growlithe and she licked his nose. "_Now_ we're talking, Grampa! This girl's perfect!" She yipped cheerfully.

I, however, had eyes only for the other Pokémon - he had yellow fur with brown stripes on his back and brown fur at the base of a lightning bolt-shaped tail. Its ears were long and pointed with black tips. I kneeled down onto the ground and the Pokémon ran over to me, sniffing me then letting out a cry of 'Pika!' in delight. I brought him into my arms and stood back up, murmuring, "Aren't you a beautiful Pikachu…"

It was true. His fur was remarkably silky and seemed to shine, his eyes were bright and his red cheek pouches sparked just the slightest bit. He nuzzled my face affectionately while cooing 'Chuu…'.

"Are you going to name him?" I was brought out of my little world by Gary's voice. I nodded, then mumbled just loud enough for Gary and Pikachu to hear, "I'll name him Rai… What about you?" "I'm naming her Honoko," Gary replied. "All right," Blue drawled, "You guys should be going on your adventure right now! Now shoo!" He was pushing us out the door. I had just barely enough time to grab my bag and Gary's which had been on the coffee table.

"KYAA! IT'S GARY!" I was blinded and deafened in the same moment. Gary's cheerleading fangirls and a group of paparazzi had showed up. The fangirls shrieked upon seeing 'their' Gary (I snickered at Gary's grimace) and the paparazzi were taking pictures of 'The Moment Oak's Grandson Became A Trainer'. "Ready to run?" I asked Gary just loud enough for him to hear, hugging Rai even closer to my chest. He nodded minutely, carrying Honoko under his arm. "On three…" He mumbled. "Three!" I yelled, before sprinting like the Hounds of Hell were after me, Gary close behind.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

Rov and I cut across the Oak Pokémon Corral and ran to the beginning of Route 1, where I had gotten my chauffeur to park the car last night. "Damn, you sure your fangirls aren't banshees?" Rov panted. "I'm not even sure anymore," I mumbled back, trying (and failing) to catch my breath. My fast-beating heart nearly somersaulted out of my mouth when the smooth voice of my chauffeur, Licht, spoke, "Master Gary, are we ready to leave?"

"Just call me Gary," I muttered as I nodded, standing up and grabbing my bag from Rov. "You coming?" I asked, hopeful despite already knowing the answer. "Nah," she replied, getting up, "I'm not lazy like you… 'sides, the engines would keep any Pokémon within 30 miles far away." I mock-pouted, tossed my bag to Licht (who caught it effortlessly) then got into the car. "Well then, see ya, Rov."

Licht had just revved the engine when I remembered. I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out a simple locket with a small bird charm on the chain and 'Rovina' engraved on the back. **[A.N. This is the locket, except the engravings are silver, link in profile****. ] **I was about to jump out of the car to give it to her when Rov herself held out a locket just like it, except that the colours were reversed and 'Gary' was engraved on the back. I smirked as I held out the locket, "Great minds think alike, eh?"

Rov gently took the locket while I took the one intended for me. I opened it and smiled slightly at the pictures within: the first was a recent picture of me, Rov and Blue. Rov and I were half squatting and side-hugging each other while Blue stood over us with his tongue stuck out and his hands making bunny ears on Rov and I. The second was older, having been taken when Rov and I were younger; Rov and I were sleeping next to each other on a sofa, each of us clutching one-half of a Pokéball.

"Thanks Rov!" I called back just as the car sped off. I stared at the locket Rov gave me for some time, before grinning madly and putting it on, tucking it under my bluish-purple shirt. Next to me, Honoko barked, in happiness. (and slight worry for her Trainer's sanity)

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

I strolled down Route 1, Pokédex in my pocket, bag slung across my chest and Rai playing in the trees above. All of a sudden, Rai dropped down from the tree and landed on my head, muttering 'Chu…' just as his stomach complained 'Oi! I'm hungry!' I chuckled as I set my bag down under the shade of a tree. I sat down next to it and pulled out some berries which I gave to Rai, who cried out 'Pika-pii!' in happiness and began to chow down.

I leaned back against the tree, eyeing a Spearow grooming itself in the field. "Rai," I murmured, then continued, "You see that Spearow there? Thundershock it." His eyes sparkled with mischief, and he got into a pouncing position, wiggling his butt much like how a cat would as his cheeks sparked, and he shot a bolt of electricity at the unsuspecting Tiny Bird Pokémon, who squawked.

Before the Spearow could turn to Rai and I, I whipped out a Void Sakura and shot the red beam at it. The Pokéball shook once, twice in the cylinder before clicking shut. I promptly released the Spearow, who perched on my shoulder, then whipped out my Pokédex and scanned it.

Pokédex entry: Inept at flying at high altitudes and long distances, Spearow can fly extremely fast to make up for it. It lives in grassy areas and preys on bugs.

This Spearow is female. It is at Level 4. It has an Adamant nature and its ability is Keen Eye. Its current moves are: Peck, Growl. Its Egg Move is Feint Attack.

I clicked my tongue in contemplation, then said, "…Reinavi. Do you like it?" She trilled happily in response. "Reinavi it is." **[A.N. Slight plot spoiler. In Spanish, 'Reina' means 'Queen' and 'Vi' is short for 'Viento', which means 'wind'] **A chill went up my spine as I heard _a lot_ of Spearow cries coming in our direction. "Bloody hell!" I swore, grabbing Rai and my bag and running, Reinavi flying ahead to search for escape routes.

_There was no escape route. _Going back to Pallet would endanger the people, so the only other way was off a waterfall. As I ran, I shoved my hat and the Void Sakuras in my bag, tightened my hold on Rai, and took a Leap of Faith (possibly Death, too). The cold water refreshed me, but my clothes, bag and Rai were weighing me down. I heard a muffled 'Karp!' and looked up to see a Magikarp swimming towards me. It signaled for me to wrap my arms around it and I did. It swam downstream while I helped by kicking. Soon enough, we reached a lull in the water and I pulled myself onto shore, gasping for breath.

An orange-haired boy ran up to me and asked questions at machine-gun speed, but they were all slurred together. My eyes slid to the side and widened when I saw the Spearow flock still in hot pursuit. I drew a shuddering breath before forcing myself to my feet and staggered away, pausing only to catch the Magikarp from earlier.

I collapsed halfway to Viridian City. Lack of oxygen dulled my senses. Reinavi was tittering worriedly beside my head. I grabbed her and Rai and formed a protective shell around them just as the flock reached us. They pecked, scratched and tore at me with their beaks and talons. The onslaught went on until storm clouds suddenly gathered above us and let rip. Rai bravely jumped up, getting struck by lightning before letting loose a powered-up Thundershock, scaring the flock away.

The rain let up as suddenly as it arrived, and as my vision cleared, I caught a glimpse of a rainbow painting the sky, but what made me gasp was the large, bird-like Pokémon with feathers in every shade of colour. 'Ho-oh,' my mind supplied, even though I was sure that Pokémon wasn't in the Pokédex. It shimmered and then vanished, like a mirage, then I heard a young boy's and girl's voice shout, "No! Mistress!" Then Pain's shadowy fingers forcefully hauled me down into the dark stomach of Sleep.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

**Aaaaaaaaaaand we're done! How was it? Good/bad/horrible? Please review, they make great treats for Rai and Reinavi! Flames will be tossed back and cause burn status on flamers. You may flame, but you ain't fire-type so you can still be burnt! XD**

**-Nat**


	2. Showdown: Pokemon Centre!

**Beginning of a Legend**

**Showdown! Pokémon Center!**

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

_****_All things begin somewhere, at some time. The legendary journey of Rovina Ketchum, a girl haunted by nightmares of a past she doesn't quite want to let go of, started in the small Pallet Town, when she received her Pikachu, Rai. Follow her journey through Kanto alongside her ragtag group of misfits: Myst Waterflower, a 'reject' Gym Leader with a strange obsession; Brock Harrison, a perverted ex-Gym Leader; Embyr and Edan, young orphans with separation anxiety; Kagome Shinkiro, a Miko-In-Training, and, of course, Rai, our resident over-powered Pikachu. Just what has she gotten herself into?  
><em>****_

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

I opened my eyes, then promptly shut them again. _Ugh, it's too damn bright… _I sat up, not even realizing I had been lying down until now, then opened my eyes again. After blinking several times to adjust to the light, I looked around. Plain white walls, beds neatly arranged in rows with curtain racks surrounding each one… Oh. _Oh_. I was in a Pokémon Center. **[Let's just pretend Pokémon Centers double as hospitals for Trainers, m'kay?] **

"Chansey~ Chan Chan-sey!" The voice of a Pokémon cried out. I heard footsteps getting louder, and then a pink-haired nurse was gently but firmly supporting my back. "Oh! You're awake, I see. You had your Pokémon all worried! Do you feel better?" I nodded in response. Then I noticed I was dressed in a simple patient's gown. "Can I take a shower?" I mumbled. Nurse Joy agreed and passed me my bag. I grabbed some clothes and toiletries and, with guidance from a Chansey, made my way to the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower, letting out a content sigh as the cold water rained down on my skin and soaked my hair. I absentmindedly washed myself, my mind preoccupied with my thoughts. _Who brought me here? _I'd passed out on the roadside not far from Viridian City. _How are Rai and Reinavi? _Were they alright? I stepped out of the shower and dried myself, pulling on a pair of red shorts and a black T-shirt with the words 'Get Up the Nerve' on it in white. I put on my hoodie, leaving the hood down and pulling off the (removable) sleeves. While slipping into my combat boots, I pulled on my gloves and hat then put my headphones in their rightful place on my neck.

I picked up the locket Gary gave me, running my thumb over the intricate designs, then opened it to see the pictures inside. The first was a recent picture of Gary and I side-hugging each other and Gramps (accidentally) photo-bombing. The other one was much older. It showed Gary, Nii-chan (Blue), my older brother and I all together. I ran my fingers over the leathery skin of the burn scars on my arms and flinched, promptly wrapping them in bandages to hide them. I closed the locket then put it on, hiding it under my shirt. I stepped out of the bathroom.

_**"Yay! You're okay!"**_ The cheerful young boy's voice from yesterday shouted, just as a yellow blur slammed into my chest. It was Rai. I heard the voice again, but it was coming from **Rai**. _**"Reinavi! She's awake!"**_"Yes, I'm awake, Rai," I stated, my surprise not showing. He turned wide eyes to me, then exclaimed, _**"You can understand me!" **_"Apparently so," I replied, a hint of a smile on my lips.

_**"Mistress can understand you, Rai? …Can she understand me as well?"**_ I was about to reply Reinavi when Rai beat me to the chase. _**"Yup!"**_ He squealed in ecitement, _**"This is so awesome!"**_"It is," I agreed, "How, though… I couldn't understand you before…" Reinavi, now perched on my shoulder, gave the Spearow equivalent of a shrug. I was walking to my ward when I said, "You guys don't have to call me Mistress, you know. Just Rov is fine." _**"Rov? …I like it! I'll call you Rov!"**_ Rai cheered. Reinavi settled for calling me Ojou-sama. **[It means Young Mistress in Japanese, so Reinavi is still kinda calling her Mistress. :P]**

Nurse Joy came up to me and informed me that the Magikarp I'd caught was in the Water-type pool in the back, as was the Trainer who brought me here. Once again with guidance from a Chansey, I walked to said pool. "Karp! Karp! Magi-karp~" The Magikarp I'd caught called out. A boy around my age with spiky, reddish-orange hair that seemed to defy gravity stood up and came over to me. He wore plain light-blue jeans and a loose light yellow T-shirt with red sneakers. "Hey! You alright now?" I nodded, then walked over to the Magikarp. I stroked her scales, murmuring, "I haven't given you a name yet, have I… How about Levi?" I felt a tug at my heart, then it stopped. **[Short for Leviathan. This 'Karp is a girl.] **She cried out in happiness, but I understood her this time. _**"I like it!"**_ She and Rai chorused. _Strange_, I thought, _just a moment ago, all I heard was "Magikarp". Does naming them have something to do with it?_

I pulled out my Pokédex, scanning Levi.

**Pokédex Entry: In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today.****Whoever its opponent, and however horrible the attack it receives, all it does is ****Splash****around.**

**This Magikarp is female. It is at Level 3. It has a Mild nature and its ability is Swift Swim. Its only move is Splash. It has no Egg Move.**

_**"Hey! You didn't scan me yet, Rov!" **_Rai complained. I raised an eyebrow, then complied.

**Pokédex Entry: When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms.****It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to ****bite**** you.**

**This Pikachu is male. It is at Level 10. It has a Modest nature and its ability is Lightning Rod. Its current moves are: Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Growl, Play Nice, Quick Attack. Its Egg Move is Reversal. Note: Its unusual ability shows that it has a Hidden Ability.**

I raised an eyebrow once more. "You have a Hidden ability, huh? No wonder…" I mumbled, thinking back to the day before. "Umm… I'm still… here…?" I jerked up, slightly embarrassed that I forgot the boy was there, then quickly introducing myself, "I'm Rovina, and you are…?" "Myst. Myst Waterflower," he replied. I stood up from my squatting position when I remembered; _Mom_. She'd have my head if I didn't call her… I promptly returned Levi.

I sprinted back inside, Reinavi flying behind me and Rai clutching my cap. I plopped myself down on the chair, punching in the number of the Ketchum Residence.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

'Ring ring ring! Phone call from Viridian Pokémon Centre!' Delia Ketchum stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy pink bathrobe and drying her hair with an orange towel. She rushed over to the phone, setting it on speaker. "This is Delia Ketchum, how may I - Oh, Rovina! Are you alright, sweetie? I heard about the attack! Is -" She was cut off by her daughter replying, "I'm fine Mom, really. I've caught a Spearow and a Magikarp so far. How are things back home? How's Gramps?"

Delia laughed, a pleasant little sound, then said, "Oh, I'm doing great, sweetie. The Kitchen is thriving. And Samuel is doing fine, too. He's having a bit of trouble with a rowdy Tauros, though…" Rovina looked like she was going to reply, but stopped short as the roof of the Pokémon Centre collapsed. Delia watched as her daughter whirled around, exclaiming, "What the fu-"

Then the call was cut.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

I coughed, trying to fan the debris out of my face while gingerly plucking glass shards that had torn through the bandages out of my arm, wincing. "Who's...," I wheezed again, "Who's there?!" I could just make out the cries of 'Koffing!' and 'Ekans!' "Don't be frightened, girlie…" A pair of voices replied in unison, one male and the other female.

"Prepare for trouble!" The female voice cried out. "Make it double!" The male voice followed. "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

The debris began to clear, and I saw the silhouettes of a woman with a large curl of hair and a male. Then the debris was gone, revealing the woman to have hair of a shocking shade of pink and the man to have unnaturally blue hair.

"Jessie!" "James!" Ah, so those were their names. "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" I tensed when I heard 'Team Rocket'. "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" "Meowth! That's right!" I blinked, then blinked again.

A talking Meowth. Was I hallucinating? "The hell?" I muttered, shaking my head in confusion. "You just don't get it, do you, girlie," Jessie stated, and I growled under my breath at her condescending tone. "We're here for the Pokémon, _obviously_." "Like **hell** if I'll let you steal other trainers' Pokémon," I snarled, choosing to rip off the bandages altogether, since they were getting in the way. Rai exclaimed, _**"Yeah!" **_while Reinavi cawed in agreement. Even though she was in her Pokéball, I heard Levi call out in my mind, _**"Even though I can't do much, I will help Master Rovina as best as I can!"**_

"Did you think we wanted weaklings like an _electric rat _and a _failure Pidgey_?! Please!" Jessie exclaimed. James continued, "We seek only _rare_ and _valuable_ Pokémon."

Nurse Joy barged out of the Operating Room where she'd been, flames in her eyes, stating, "You've come to the _wrong place_! The Pokémon Centre houses only _weak_ and _injured_ Pokémon," after glancing at me, she added as an afterthought, "or Trainers."

"Well, that may be so, but I'd hardly be surprised if we find a few Pokémon diamonds in the rough," Jessie said, a smile as sickeningly sweet as honey on her features. I stormed right up to her face, yanking her down to my eye level and growled, "You're starting to piss me off." She hastily pulled out of my grip and backed away, saying, "Well, isn't that _cute_," she hissed. James continued, "She pissed off."

The Meowth jumped in front of the Team Rocket duo, grinning madly as he shouted, "Then let's _flush her down the toilet_!" Jessie and James then called out in unison, "Koffing/Ekans - _Attack_!"

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

I leaned against the wall of the Pokémon Centre's dark control room, panting, hearing cries of 'Koffing!' and 'Ekans!' pass by outside. I heaved a silent sigh of relief, running a hand through my shock of reddish-orange hair. Rovina, the girl from earlier stayed silent while her Pikachu and Spearow muttered their respective cries. The Pokémon Centre's main room was flooded with smog from Koffing and Ekans had shredded the electrical lines to pieces, so the lights were out.

"Don't worry about the lights!" Nurse Joy cried out cheerfully, "We've got our own Pika-Power!" Rovina's and my attention was brought to the center of the room, where a group of Pikachus began to walk on a conveyor belt, chanting, "Pika Pika Pika~" repeatedly. Soon enough, the lights in the control room sparked back to life. Simultaneously, the main computer's pre-recorded voice rang out, "A crisis situation has occurred. Initiating emergency Pokéball Transfer sequence."

Nurse Joy, now serious, stated, "We have to save the Pokéballs!" As a thin, mechanic arm methodically grabbed Pokéballs from the shelves and dropped them into a machine one-by-one as Nurse Joy's fingers flew over the keyboard. "This is the Viridian City Pokémon Centre. We have an emergency situation. Transferring Pokéballs now."

A similar voice replied, "This is the Pewter City Pokémon Centre. Ready to receive Pokéballs!" I watched as the Pokéballs dematerialised before my eyes. "Fucking hell," I heard Rovina growl. I whirled around to see smog leaking through the opening between the two doors. The doors promptly exploded, the Koffing trailing smog as it knocked Pokéballs off the shelves. Rovina sped to pick up the fallen Pokéballs, and I shouted, "Throw 'em!" Then I followed suit.

She tossed a random Pokéball, and out came a Pidgey, who cowered when Ekans hissed. Rovina called out, "C'mon, Pidgey! Use Sand Attack! Reinavi, Peck Koffing and Rai, use Quick Attack and get Ekans from behind!" The Pidgey surprisingly did as told, turning and clawing the ground whick kicked a spray of dust into Ekans' eyes. Blinded, it was unprepared when the Pikachu kicked him in the back with a loud cry of "Pikachu!" The Spearow flew speedily over to the Koffing and pecked it right in the face.

"Sand Attack? Pah! It doesn't do any damage, girlie!" Jessie scoffed. "It doesn't need to," Rovina smirked as she tossed a Pokéball that, strangely, had the initials B.O. on them. "Go, Scooter!" _Scooter?_ I thought in confusion. A Raticate materialised in front of us.

"Scooter, use Hyper Beam!"

My eyes boggled at that. The Raticate began to glow as it charged up. In a flash, I understood: Koffing was too far away to stop the Raticate and Ekans was blinded, thus defenceless. The Raticate fired, blasting Team Rocket out of the Pokémon Centre along with Koffing and Ekans, crying out, "Team Rocket's blasting off!" I admired her strategy - it was unorthodox, and only one person I'd seen had ever fought that way before.

I remembered the stoic, emotionless red eyes as they surveyed the Gym battleground below, where a Charmander faced off with a Dratini. I remembered scoffing - my mother's, Misty Waterflower, Dratini had Aqua Jet as an Egg move, and Dragon- and Ice-type moves were the only ones that were super-effective against it. What chance did this weak fire lizard have?

"Charmander…" I rolled my eyes. Why did he even try? "…use Dragon Pulse." Dratini fainted.

That was Red Ketchum, former Champion and every Trainer's role model. I realised that they had the same jet-black hair and pale skin. And wasn't that hat Red's?

Just _how_ were the two related?

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

I cursed as we hung on a rope. "Just great. A cat losing to a mouse? Top cat, my ass, Meowth!" I complained. "And climb faster, dammit!" James shouted from below me on the rope. Meowth huffed indignantly as he slowly clawed his way into the Meowth-shaped hot air balloon's basket. "It's not my fault! That Pikachu ain't no ordinary rat!"

I pulled myself into the basket, then held out my hands to pull James up.

"It's certainly extraordinarily powerful. The perfect prize!" He cackled as he sniffed the blue rose he kept with him all the time. "We should catch it. The boss will be so proud!" I said, stars in my eyes. "Perhaps we will," Meowth agreed.

Yes, perhaps we would.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

I saw Rovina walk out, with her Spearow perched on her shoulder, Pikachu sitting on her head and the Raticate trotting obediently behind her. Why, though? It wasn't _her _Pokémon. Perhaps it was because she had its Pokéball?

Once outside, I spotted a man who was probably around 25 to 30 years old. He donned a black polo shirt, brown cargo pants and had a fanny pack strapped to his belt. He'd helped me bring Rovina to the Pokémon Centre yesterday… He whistled as he looked at the gaping hole in the Pokémon Centre roof. "Da-yum…" He drawled as he turned to Rovina, to whom he greeted, 'Yo, I-mou-to." Rovina tossed the Raticate's Pokéball to him, and I realised: B.O. stood for Blue Oak. This was Blue Oak, grandson of the Professor Oak, rival of Red and Viridian City's ex-Gym Leader.

Imagine my shock when Rovina pulled him down to her level and stretched his cheeks. "O-oi, Imouto! That hurts!" Imouto? Was she his little sister? They looked _nothing_ alike. "You followed me," she stated. "Scooter being here is proof, since you bring him _everywhere_." "Are you jealous~? Ow, ow, okay, you're not jealous. Stop stretching my face or it'll just be a flappy sack later," he complained. Rovina (reluctantly) let him go. "Why are you following me?" she questioned in a tone that left no room for argument. "What, I can't be worried?" Blue scoffed.

I just stared at their sibling-love banter, confused.

Rovina told him in a no-nonsense tone to _'go home, stupid nii-chan'_. After some argument, Blue agreed, grabbed Scooter's Pokéball and high-tailed away before Rovina could stretch his face again. When we went into the Pokémon Centre to retrieve our things, I asked, "Mind if I join you?" "Sure," she shrugged, "I'm going to Viridian Forest next."

Wait, Viridian Forest?! No! Anything but that bug-filled hell-hole!

I still ended up following her though, despite the Butterfrees (Eugh, I thought) fluttering about in my stomach.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

**Aaaaaand, cut! That's all for this chapter folks! I'm so sorry for updating so so soooooo late, but between studying for exams, school, homework and choir, I hardly had any time to write. So since today and tomorrow have no school (today was cross-country run, we were dismissed immediately after and tomorrow is Good Friday), I'll try to churn out another chapter for you guys, but that'll most likely be it until the June holidays. **

**DO YOU FEEL MY LOVE FOR YOU?! FEEL IT BURN IN THE PASSIONATE FIRES OF MY HEART! 3**

**Well, that was random. But anyway, thanks for reading, fave and follow if you haven't yet and don't forget to review! They'll be used as fertilizer to grow berries for Reinavi and Rai. See you next time~~ 3**

**P.S. WARNING: SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! I just published a fanfic for Fairy Tail. Go check it out and tell me what you think. 3**

**-D. Nat Kiasu**


	3. Introducing the Shinkiros

**Beginning of a Legend******

**Chapter 3: Introducing the Shinkiros******

***This is the almighty linebreak.*****  
><strong>  
><em><strong>All things begin somewhere, at some time. The legendary journey of Rovina Ketchum, a girl haunted by nightmares of a past she doesn't quite want to let go of, started in the small Pallet Town, when she received her Pikachu, Rai. Follow her journey through Kanto alongside her ragtag group of misfits: Myst Waterflower, a 'reject' Gym Leader with a strange obsession; Brock Harrison, a perverted ex-Gym Leader; Embyr and Edan, young orphans with separation anxiety; Kagome Shinkiro, a Miko-In-Training, and, of course, Rai, our resident over-powered Pikachu. Just what has she gotten herself into?<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Hello, friends! *dodges rotten fruit* I'm sorry for for not updating for forever, but ARGH FREAKING MID-YEARS asdfghjk- ahem. Anyway, here is the long-awaited chapter 3! Oh, by the way, how old do you guys think I am? The one who guesses closest to my actual age shall have the choice of choosing one Pokemon for Rovina to have OR deciding the plot for a chapter OR create an OC for the story, be heshe a rival, one-time character, etc. Second closest choose from remaining two options and third closest gets the leftover option. Anyways, on with the show!****  
><strong>  
><strong>*This is the almighty linebreak.*<strong>

_**-Myst's P.O.V.-**__**  
><strong>_  
>"...Oi, Myst," Rovina said as we approached Viridian Forest. Even the very thought of that- that hell made me feel sick to my stomach. When she stopped walking, her Pikachu, Rai and her Spearow, Reinavi also paused, Reinavi perching onto Rovina's shoulder and Rai sitting patiently at her feet. She continued, "Before we go into Viridian Forest, there's something I need to do, if you don't mind. There's someone I'd like to visit before we continue."<p>

I nearly sagged in relief as I readily agreed - anything to delay going into the jaws of the beast- well, the nest of the bugs, so to speak. Rovina nodded, satisfied, then- after a bit of an arguement that she somehow seemed to understand- returned Reinavi to let it rest. After adjusting her- Red's cap, she resumed walking, Rai now snoozing in her arms, but in a different direction. I followed, and with every step, Viridian Forest drew further and further away.

Thank Arceus.

***This is the almighty linebreak.*****  
><strong>  
><em><strong>-Rovina's P.O.V.-<strong>_

Myst and I, after much walking, finally arrived at my destination. 'Shinkiro Shrine' was engraved into the gate that led to a long, seemingly never-ending flight of steps. I sighed before beginning my ascent.

Behind me, I could hear Myst groan, then the rhythmic 'thump, thump' of his feet mechanically thudding onto the steps as he climbed. "What could you possibly have to do here?" he complained. "Visiting," is my curt answer. I keep climbing the steps.

Soon, we've reached my destination - the shrine itself.

As I step onto the threshold of Shinkiro Shrine, I call out, "Auntie Kags! 'Gome! [pronounced Goh-May] It's me, Rovina!" Not faltering in my steps, I walk up to the door of the shrine, only pausing to remove my shoes just as the door slid open to reveal a girl my age.

"You're finally here!" she cheers, then steps aside to let me in. As I enter the shrine, I hear her greet Myst as well, encouraging him to come in, "Hey there! Get in here- any friend of Draco's is a friend of mine!" I mutter, "I just met him, so I don't quite consider him a 'friend' yet. More of a... 'traveling companion'." The girl huffs.

Said girl was about half a head shorter than me. Her hair went down to her waist and was so dark a shade of black that when the sun shined on it, it gained a dark blue sheen. Her eyes were large, expressive pools of cobalt blue that shone with wonder. She wore a long-sleeved, white mid-riff shirt with forest green rimming the ends of the sleeves. Her shorts are also forest green, reaching to halfway down her thigh, held in place by a bright red sash that is tied into a neat knot at her side. Her shoes, too, are forest green high-tops. A pendant completes her look, with a pink orb dangling from it, gleaming ever so slightly.

Her name was Kagome Shinkiro, or, as I called her, 'Gome.

"C'mon, Mama's waiting in the backyard, Draco!"

*This is the almighty linebreak.*

-Myst's P.O.V.-

I trailed behind Rovina, walking next to Kagome. "Aah, Kagome-san... Why do you call her Draco?" I ask, curious. She remains silent for moment, as though considering her next words, then answers cheerfully, "Oh, 'cause when I met her, she was kind of a -what's the word?- loner? Yeah. When I approached her, she kind of growled at me, you know? Then I immediately thought of a dragon, and stuff, so... Well, Draco means 'dragon'...?" she trails off, laughing awkwardly.

I glance at Rovina, and can picture it. Growling? Definitely.

"How did you two meet?" Kagome questions, and I tell her about yesterday's events. Her eyes widen, then she laughs. "Heheh! I can see her being all demon-like to that- um, Team Rocket, was it? She cares a lot for Pokémon...just like her big brother." Kagome whispers the last part about Rovina's elder brother, glancing at her. Her eyes were practically open books, so easy it was to see the sadness and slight anxiety in them.

Was talking about Rovina's elder brother taboo or something? An emotionless man with red eyes flashes in my mind, and I whisper hesitantly, "Is her elder brother Red? The ex-champion?" Kagome nods. Rovina falters at the door leading to the backyard, then turns her head to partly face us, and her one visible eye is glaring. "I can hear you," she growls. I gulp nervously, and Kagome lets out a soft 'eep!' before apologising. I follow suit, but Rovina was already out the door.

Red was definitely a taboo subject with her. Why, though? I turn questioning eyes to Kagome, but she shakes her head, then follows Rovina outside. I walk after her.

***This is the almighty linebreak.***

_**-Rovina's P.O.V.-**_

I make a beeline to the middle-aged woman sitting under the ancient Goshinboku tree, the guardian of the shrine. Next to her is a young man, not much older than 'Gome and I.

The woman is Kagome's mother, Kagura Shinkiro, or, as I called her, Auntie Kags. Kagome evidently inherited her hair from her. Kagura's hair, which was an identical shade to Kagome, was kept in a neat bun at the nape of her neck. Her skin was rather pale, like Kagome's, but her eyes, unlike Kagome's were blood-red pools. She wore a white kimono with dark red fans patterned on it, with an obi that was a brighter shade of red, closer to that of her eyes. In her hands, she held a closed fan.

And the young man next to her was her son- Kagome's elder brother, Kouga Shinkiro. Unlike his mother and sister, his skin was tanned from many hours spent in the sun, but like theirs, his hair was also pitch black. He kept his hair long, keeping it out of the way by tying it into a simple high ponytail. His eyes were blue, like Kagome's, except that they were orbs of ice blue. A brown headband kept his fringe out of his eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt and brown, fingerless gloves covered his hands. He wore brown cargo pants and black sneakers completed his look. As usual, a cocky smirk was on his face, and it only grew wider when he saw Myst, Kagome and I approaching.

Having reached the Goshinboku, I sat on Kagura's other side, greeting her with a soft, "Hello, Auntie Kags." She smiled, then returned the greeting. When Kagome and Myst sat in front of us, I asked her a question that had been on my mind, "...'Gome, have you gotten your Pokédex from Gramps yet?" She laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck as she replied, "Ahaha... No? I was... ah... Waiting for you to come here first? Heheheh..." I roll my eyes.

"Oi, you two may be my two favourite girls, but I won't let you get away with ignoring me..," Kouga states, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I huff. "Children," Kagura warms in a serious tone, then turn to me, "I had a reason to call you to come here, Rovina." She gets to her feet, and the rest of us follow suit, but she gestures for the rest to sit. She heads back into the house and I trail behind her.

***This is the almighty linebreak.*****  
><strong>  
><em><strong>-Kagura's P.O.V.-<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
>I walk up the steps that lead to Shinkiro Shrine's sevond floor, where my two children and I live. 'Huh,' I think, 'I'm actually calling them my children now.' My hypersensitive ears pick up the sounds of Rovina's feet padding onto the steps. I mentally sigh, my thoughts wandering. Would Rovina accept them?<p>

Then, I'm at the door leading to my room, and I promptly slide it open and step inside. I hear Rovina stop at the door while I make my way to my windowsill, where two hand-sized eggs are incubating in the warm light of the sun. I grab them, and the two pouches made for them, then go back to Rovina, sliding the door shut behind me.

***This is the almighty linebreak.***

_**-Rovina's P.O.V.-**_

"...Rovina," Kagura begins, "Before your father... disappeared, he gave me these eggs to give to you when you began your Pokémon journey." I catch my breath as she holds out the eggs for me. Gingerly, I take them, examining them.

The first egg was a dark shade of blue, much like the night sky, with a pure silver full moon on it. The moon is surrounded by a wreath of black stars. The pouch that it came with was woven with silver fabric and had a black drawstring and a black loop that would allow it to be attached to a belt.

The second egg was quite the opposite. It was light blue, like the sky on a cloudless day, with a gold sun on it. Surrounding the sun is a wreath of white diamonds. The pouch is woven with gold fabric with a white drawstring and loop.

"Papa... wanted to give these to me?" I say, voice choked with emotions that I can't define. I hug the eggs to my chest, smiling sadly. "...I take it you'll keep them?" Kagura states softly. I nod, taking a deep, shuddering breath, then replying, "Of course... I... don't have any other keepsakes of Papa..." I hear Kagura sigh, then she steps forward and hugs me comfortingly. We stand there for a few moments, then she lets go and we head downstairs.

***This is the almighty linebreak.***

_**-Myst's P.O.V.**_

While Rovina and Kagura are away, Kagome and I make small talk, and I find out that they met when they were eight, that Kagome is a Miko-in-Training- you know, little stuff. Rovina's Pikachu sits on Kagome's lap, snoozing while her Spearow is in the Goshinboku's branches, intently watching the entrance to the house. Suddenly, she squawks loudly and Rovina's Pikachu leaps to its paws, takes a second to shake itself awake, then bolts towards Rovina, who is emerging from the entrance. She catches him effortlessly and keeps walking towards Kagome, Kouga and I, Kagura not far behind her.

When she reaches us, she plops down next to Kouga with a sigh. Her Spearow flies down and lands on the ground next to her, then nudges what seems to be two pouches that hang from her belt, chirping, "Spear- spearow, row?" Rovina smiles at the Tiny Bird Pokémon, then says, "Yeah, they're Pokémon eggs, Reinavi." Then, her Pikachu cries out cheerfully, "Pii~! Pika, pii-pii chu~!" Rovina chuckles at this.

"Hey, Draco, you can understand your 'Mon?" Kouga drawls, and Rovina nods absentmindedly, fingers brushing against the egg-pouches on her belt. "No fair, Draco..." Kagome pouts. Rovina rolls her eyes, then says at she gets up from her sitting position, "'Gome, go get your Pokedex from Gramps. We can meet up at, let's say..."

***This is the almighty linebreak.***

_**-Rovina's P.O.V.-**_

After leaving Shinkiro shrine and going down the steps, Myst and I resume our journey to Viridian Forest. When we're standing just outside it, I think I hear Myst whimper slightly, then I enter, him following behind me, albeit much more slowly.

***This is the almighty linebreak.***

**Aaaaand that's it! What do you guys think? Leave a review and, if you haven't yet, fave/follow this story! All flames will be removed from here to be thrown back and cause burn status.**

**Byezo! :D**

**- D. Nat Kiasu**


End file.
